The Dark Cardcaptor
by Yakuza
Summary: Sakura faces in a new challenge in the form of an evil Cardcaptor and is dark cards.
1. A new Force

A small 12 year old boy stood in his public library. His name was Michael Krisst. As he  
  
glanced at all the books he spotted a very strange looking one which he quickly grabbed. "The  
  
Dark Cards? What is this all about that," Michael pondered. He looked at the book and tried to  
  
open it. "Locked fast, damn." As he glanced at the lock he held his hand over it. Instantly it  
  
opened and the front of the book slowly glistened with a deep black flash. As he held up the  
  
front card he read it out loud, "Time Card?" Instantly a flash of orange sprung from the book and  
  
surrounded library. A wave of power squashed down on Michael's head and he fell to one  
  
knee. A small blackbird with a metallic body and wings rose from the book. "What... is happening?"  
  
Michael choked feeling his lungs collapsing underneath the pressure. The bird laughed out loud.  
  
"You unlocked the power of the Dark Clow Cards. I commend you, Michael," it smirked darkly.  
  
"How... how do you know my name?" Michael asked still holding on against the pain.  
  
"You must be incredibly strong in magic to hold the dark time card this long. You shall be the  
  
pawn of darkness, which I shall use to take all the cards. I name you Dark Card Captor Michael,"  
  
the bird called. "I am the ruler of the darkness and the destroyer of good, Jadia dark guardian.  
  
Together we shall destroy the cardcaptor and her guardians Kereoberos and Yue."  
  
"But.... I... don't understand," Michael muttered his eyes blurring.  
  
"All in good time my pawn. All in good time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sped after Sayoran as he sprinted ahead. She skated through the cherry blossom as it  
  
dropped from the trees above. "Wait up I'm not that fast," she called after him.  
  
"I'm sure the great cardcaptor Sakura can keep up," Sayoran laughed turning round to see  
  
Sakura far behind.  
  
"Stop," shouted Kero appearing before Sayoran. The descendent of Clow reed tried to stop but  
  
still crashed into the guardian. "Owwww you stupid little," Kero shouted from underneath Sayoran.  
  
"I've got some terrible news," Kero screamed as Sayoran rose to his feet.  
  
"Hey what's up Kero?" Sakura asked as she caught up to them.  
  
"It's Yue he sensed something. A new sense, something evil," Kero spoke to them both.  
  
"You mean another Clow card?" Sayoran asked.  
  
"No, it's.... different," Kero sighed, "it's pure evil."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sakura wondered.  
  
"Me too," Sayoran added.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael stood on a building smiling. His eyes flashed a dark brown as he brushed his equally  
  
brown hair back into place. He smiled as he held a small chain in front of him. "Darkness magic  
  
release the evil from the deepest corner of the soul," he chanted as the sword key chain  
  
transformed into a black sword with a black and silver handle. "Are you ready to face me Sakura,"  
  
he smirked.  
  
"Use the nightmare card," spoke a feminine voice from a shadow behind him.  
  
Michael nodded his head and held his hand forward as a black clow card appeared. It was like  
  
the original clow cards but it was silver and black instead of red and gold. "Nightmare card,  
  
release and destroy," Michael called as a black version of the dream card appeared from it as he  
  
struck the sword across it. The nightmare card swooped down on Sakura's house and entered through  
  
the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura lay asleep in her bed as Kero lay by the window mumbling about cheesecake in his sleep.  
  
The nightmare card flashed through the window and floated above Sakura for a few seconds before  
  
moving into her body. Kero shot up sensing the card. "What was that?" The guardian moved flew  
  
towards Sakura slowly. As he reached near her he was sent backwards into the wall by a black  
  
energy shield. "It's the power Yue sensed. I've got to try and help Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stood in front of the tower again in the same battle costume as her other dreams. "Why  
  
am I here again? This has already happened," Sakura wondered as she looked around. Something was  
  
different though. Yue wasn't there, no one was. She was surrounded by darkness. As Sakura looked  
  
up she saw Keroberos battling a phoenix creature and he was losing. "Kero!" Sakura shouted at  
  
the Guardian. She was about to help when she saw Yue being absorbed by a Vampiric looking girl.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura shouted again, ready to run and help when a taller boy stood in her way. Michael  
  
smirked darkly.  
  
"Don't know which to help do you?" Michael asked smiling.  
  
"I... no," she sighed.  
  
"If you help one the other shall die," Michael held her head up.  
  
"I can't stay here I've got to go and help them," Sakura cried running off.  
  
Michael grabbed her hand, "you can't Sakura."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura questioned in defiance.  
  
"Because you have lost your cards to the power of darkness. I would help but I'm afraid my  
  
love for you is nothing against the power of the evil. The evil in the deepest part of lifes'  
  
soul," Michael spoke leaning forward.  
  
Sakura felt herself become helpless as he held her. "But my friends?" Sakura cried out loud.  
  
"Give in to the darkness," Michael ordered as he leant close to her. Just as they were about  
  
to kiss everything turned black and Sakura felt herself fall backwards into a spiraling hole. As  
  
she looked into the blackness she saw the Nightmare card laughing at her as it disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael looked on at Sakura. "This shall be easier than you thought Katrina," Michael laughed.  
  
"Indeed. But your love for her may be your downfall," the shadow behind spoke again.  
  
"Love? Like the nightmare version of me said, love is nothing compared to the power of evil,"  
  
Michael frowned, "she will join us."  
  
"You better be right," the shadow snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat at her desk miserably. Sayoran looked at her and relised something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Sayoran asked concerned.  
  
"It's just this dream I had..." Sakura drifted on.  
  
"Okay okay quiet you lot," spoke the teacher over the conversations the students were involved  
  
in. "We have a new guest," he added, "his name is Michael Krisst and he'll be here for quite  
  
sometime."  
  
"Good morning my fellow class mates," Michael smirked as his face darkened. His eyes scanned  
  
the room as he spotted Sayoran and Sakura. His smirk grew wider as he turned and saw Tomoyo sat  
  
next to them.  
  
"You can sit there," the teacher nodded pointing to a chair behind Sakura. Sakura and Sayoran  
  
both looked shocked, while Tomoyo looked confused at Sayoran and Sakura's expressions.  
  
"Is there something I don't know?" Tomoyo asked Sakura quietly.  
  
"I sensed something from him, it wasn't around long but it was strong," Sayoran scowled.  
  
"I had a dream he was in," Sakura whispered.  
  
"A dream?" Sayoran and Tomoyo asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah... but I don't want to talk about it," she shuddered.  
  
"Hello there," spoke Michael as he suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh hi..." Sakura spoke nervously.  
  
"Hi my name is Tomoyo this is Sayoran and Sakura, it's nice to meet you," Tomoyo smiled  
  
extending her hand.  
  
Michael shook it, "as you know I'm Michael. I'm sure glad to meet you all, I'm from Tokyo and  
  
I was really worried about making friends here."  
  
"Well don't worry everyone is nice," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well if they're anything like you I'm sure they are," Michael smiled closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh my...." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
*I don't trust him,* Sayoran thought to himself as he store at the young teen.  
  
*Well well,* came a voice in Michael's head. The dark captor turned to see a small blue haired  
  
boy with glasses, *you opened the dark cards I guess.*  
  
"You? You, it's you," Michael whispered in a snap.  
  
"So you can sense my energy," Eriol smirked, "you wont defeat Sakura, she is much stronger  
  
than you think."  
  
"You know nothing Clow Reed, nothing. You may have created the dark cards but they are much  
  
stronger than you could have dreamt of being. Once we control the dark cards we will defeat you  
  
once and for all."  
  
"We shall see what happens," Eriol nodded sitting back in his seat. "We shall see," he  
  
whispered to himself quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together through town. "So what was that dream about?" Tomoyo  
  
asked.  
  
"The dream... well it was strange. Remember the one I had about Yue and the radio tower, it  
  
was like that but different," Sakura wondered.  
  
"You started having weird dreams again?" Tomoyo said in suprise.  
  
"Yeah but it was.... different, Michael was there and some other guardians and they were all  
  
battling and then we...." Sakura drifted on.  
  
"Then you what?" Tomoyo carried on.  
  
"We.... hey look what's going on here," Sakura pointed in the direction of a large storm which  
  
was gathering far off in the distance. "We better go check it out," Sakura shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you seen this master," Nakuru shouted in glee.  
  
"I haven't seen it but I know who created it," Eriol stated quietly in deep concentration.  
  
"You do?" Spinel sun spoke looking up from his afternoon sleep.  
  
Eriol nodded, "it's my little descendents enemy. A young boy named Michael."  
  
"So what's so hot about him," Nakuru cried curiously turning from the window.  
  
"He's the dark cardcaptor. And he's about to kill my little descendent Sayoran," Eriol  
  
pondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew it was you creating that storm," Sayoran called to the smiling teen.  
  
"So Sayoran you finally showed up, the storm was just to grab your attention," Michael  
  
laughed.  
  
"I knew there was something about you," Sayoran shouted holding his sword in front of him.  
  
"Oh you think that scares me, the little kid got out his big scary sword ohhh now I'm done for  
  
now," Michael mocked.  
  
"Shut up," Sayoran shouted in anger.  
  
"With an attitude like that you wont get anywhere," Michael replied angered.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt Sakura" Sayoran called.  
  
Michael instantly glared at him. "What makes you think I'll hurt her?" He spoke to himself.  
  
Sayoran frowned not knowing what Michael had said. The young dark cardcaptor closed his eyes and  
  
smiled.  
  
"Stop smiling," Sayoran shouted causing Michael to wake.  
  
"You have no authority over me," Michael argued.  
  
Sayoran stepped forward, "like I said I wont let you hurt Sakura."  
  
"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt her," Michael spoke pulling a card from his back pocket.  
  
As he held it up the name was visible to Sayoran as fly. "Fly card release and destroy," suddenly  
  
a pair of black wings sprouted from Michael's back. He held his sword in front of him as he flew  
  
only noticable in the black night because of it's silver lining on the handle. Sayoran was shocked  
  
by this sudden attack but managed to block it. As the pair grappled Michael pulled the Dark Windy  
  
card from his back pocket and flung it into the air striking his sword against it. "Dark Windy  
  
release and destroy!"  
  
Sayoran looked up to be flung across the air by the windy card. As the windy flew back to the  
  
card it flung Sayoran in the air. Sayoran slammed into the ground and cringed in agony. Michael  
  
smiled stepping over him. "This can't be it," Sayoran moaned trying to stand to his feet.  
  
Michael stood above him and smiled, "I'm afraid it is. You lost." Slowly Michael held the  
  
sword above Sayoran and slammed it down on him.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Secrets of The Dark Clow - part 1 "The Elemental cards."  
  
The Dark Element cards are much in similarity to the Clow cards but there are some differences. Windy is the most loyal, watery the most unpredictable, firey the most uncontrolable and Earth the most powerfull. But with these cards there are many differences. Windy may be loyal but it is the most evil and possesive of the cards. Dark Watery being as uncontrolable as it is makes it much more devestating when used as an allie rather than enemy and can cause much damage. Earth is an incredible dark force and the firey can be hard to control as it can be swayed into not participating in battles. Overall the Dark Element cards can be the most unreliable forces in the dark card deck, only when fully controled can they be used to defeat the powers of good.  
  
  
  
In the next episode.....  
  
"Is Sayoran dead?" Eriol asked fearfully.  
  
"That's a good question," Michael smiled.  
  
  
  
"Are you scared?" Michael whispered.  
  
Sakura looked up at the dark cardcaptor, "no."  
  
"You will be," he paused, "don't ever forget I love you."  
  
  
  
"You have no right in killing her," Michael shouted at his furious guardians.  
  
"We have no use for her, it's time we destroyed her. Or do we have to destroy you first?"  
  
  
  
"Promise me you'll not fight," Tomoyo begged.  
  
"I can't promise that because that is what I plan to do," Sakura sighed crying.  
  
  
  
Next time.... in part 2: "Fury of a Cardcaptor." 


	2. Fury of a Cardcaptor - Part 1

Yakuza : Here's the second chapter.  
  
Y2S : Very nice…. NOT : P  
  
Yakuza : go away you this is my fan fic.  
  
Michael awoke in a small bed. As he glanced around he saw it was a smallish room with yellow walls and a matching carpet. His vision blurred lightly as his memory returned. Had he killed Sayoran, who was Sayoran? His memory was lacking slightly. He heard voices.  
  
"Sakura, he's waking up," Tomoyo informed her friend.  
  
"Michael are you alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
Michael looked up dazed, "huh? Sakura…?"  
  
"What happened to you and Sayoran, were you attacked?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I… don't remember," Michael cried in pain holding his head. "We were fighting, I can't remember why… a guardian, dark clow cards. It's all so fuzzy," Michael moaned, "I'm so tired." The dark cardcaptor fell asleep in the bed quietly as Sakura and Tomoyo left the room.  
  
"Dark clow cards?" Tomoyo pondered.  
  
"Well at least they're both still alive," Sakura smiled relieved, "but do you think that they caused those wounds to one another?"  
  
"I don't know," Tomoyo sighed, "I think there's something we don't know about Michael."  
  
"That dream…." Sakura remembered, "he's… a dark cardcaptor."  
  
**  
  
"A dark cardcpaptor," Kero shouted, "this is very bad indeed."  
  
"Did he harm Sayoran?" Yue asked coldly.  
  
Sakura looked up, "they were both close to death they were really lucky."  
  
"Michael mentioned the dark clow cards, what are they?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"When Clow Reed created the clow cards the balance was disturbed as even containing the dark the cards were all good. Therefore he had to balance them out with the incredible evil dark cards," Kero began.  
  
"These cards were locked away never to be released, somehow this Michael must have unlocked them and unleashed them on the world," Yue sighed.  
  
"We have to stop him," Sakura cried out.  
  
Kero narrowed his eyes, "easier said than done."  
  
"What's going on?" Sayoran moaned appearing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
**  
  
"Did you wipe all their memories?" Jadia asked his partner.  
  
"Both Michael and Sayoran know nothing of the incident," Mashew informed.  
  
The small blackbird turned to the other dark guardian, "now how do we recover our little pawn?"  
  
"We take him by force of course," Mashew smiled as she flew towards Sakura's house.  
  
**  
  
There was a huge crash from the spare bedroom where Michael was. "What was that?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"They've come for him," Yue shouted as he spread his wings and flew up towards the room, followed by Kero and Sakura. 


End file.
